


Man (and Gun) Hunt

by randomPeople301



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomPeople301/pseuds/randomPeople301
Summary: When Doc, Dolls, and Peacemaker go missing, it’s up to Waverly, Wynonna, and Nicole to find them





	Man (and Gun) Hunt

The two girls were groping each other in intense heat. One put her head up to the other‘s neck, when the knock boomed through the room. The girls looked at each other in fright and one reached for her gun.  
”Waverly,“ the voice said rather angrily, “where did you put Peacemaker?“  
The two girls sighed in relief, realising it was only Waverly‘s sister Wynonna.  
”Look in the holster on the side of your bed.“ Waverly yelled to Wynonna.  
”I already looked there and all that was there was a note saying you borrowed it,“ replied Wynonna.  
Waverly and Nicole looked at each other in worry.  
”Wynonna,“ Waverly said cautiously, ”is the salt line around the doors broken?“  
”See, that’s the darnedest thing, all the lines are perfectly intact.“  
Waverly shot up like a bullet and ran to the door, throwing on a robe on her way to the door. ”Is Doc here?“ she asked when she opened the door.  
”He’s gone too, but his hat is here.“ Wynonna said worriedly.  
Waverly furrowed her brows, mind racing. ”Call Dolls, now.“  
”I already tried, he didn’t answer.“  
Nicole came to the door, fully dressed, and told the sisters, ”Get your asses ready, we’re going on a manhunt.“


End file.
